Usuario:Gringoandres94/Cosas
Aqui esta la lista de comics, novelas, etc. para leer: 5000 – 4999 BBY *'Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith (Dark Horse)' **0: Conquest and Unification **1: Into the Unknown **2: Funeral for a Dark Lord **3: The Fabric of an Empire **4: Pawns of a Sith Lord **5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12 *'Tales of the Jedi: Fall of the Sith Empire (Dark Horse)' **1: Desperate Measures **2: Forces in Collision **3: First Encounter *'Crosscurrent (Del Rey/Ballantine)' **The Past (in chapters 1–4, 8) *'Lost Tribe of the Sith (Del Rey/Ballantine ebook)' **Precipice *'Tales of the Jedi: Fall of the Sith Empire (Dark Horse)' **4: The Dogs of War **5: End of an Empire *'Lost Tribe of the Sith (Del Rey/Ballantine ebook)' **Skyborn *'Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force (Del Rey/Ballantine)' **Part One: History and Holocrons: The Great Hyperspace War 4985 BBY *'Lost Tribe of the Sith (Del Rey/Ballantine ebook)' **Paragon 4975 BBY *'Lost Tribe of the Sith (Del Rey/Ballantine ebook)' **Savior 3998 – 3996 BBY *'Tales of the Jedi (Dark Horse)' **1–2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon *'Tales of the Jedi (Dark Horse)' **3–5: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider *'Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising (Dark Horse)' **1 **2: Initiates of the Sith *'Tales of the Jedi Companion (West End Games)' *'Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force (Del Rey/Ballantine)' **Part One: History and Holocrons: The Shadow of Freedon Nadd *'Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (Dark Horse)' **1: Master and Students of the Force **2: The Quest for the Sith **3: Descent to the Dark Side **4: Death of a Dark Jedi **5: Sith Secrets **6: Jedi Assault *'The Most Dangerous Foe (flashback) (Adventure Journal #11)' *'Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War (Dark Horse)' **1: Edge of the Whirlwind **2: The Battle of Coruscant **3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma **4: Jedi Holocaust **5: Brother Against Brother **6: Dark Lord *'Light and Shadow (Adventure Journal #18: unpublished; available online)' *'Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force (Del Rey/Ballantine)' **Part One: History and Holocrons: The Sith War *'RPG' **Jedi Protector (Galaxy Magazine #13: Topps) 3993 BBY *Tales #23: Shadows and Light (Dark Horse: collected in Tales Volume 6) 3986 BBY *'Tales of the Jedi: Redemption (Dark Horse)' **1: A Gathering of Jedi **2: The Search for Peace **3: Homecoming **4: The Trials of a Jedi **5: Master 3964 BBY *'Knights of the Old Republic (Dark Horse)' **0: Crossroads **1–6: Commencement 3963 BBY *'Knights of the Old Republic (Dark Horse)' **7–8: Flashpoint **10: Flashpoint **9: Homecoming **11–12: Reunion **-Labor Pains **13–15: Days of Fear **16–18: Nights of Anger **19–21: Daze of Hate **22–24: Knights of Suffering **-Interference **25–28: Vector (parts 1–4) **29–30: Exalted **31: Turnabout **32–35: Vindication **36–38: Faithful Execution **39–41: Dueling Ambitions **42: Masks **43–44: The Reaping **45–46: Destroyer **47–50: Demon 3960 BBY *'RPG' **Onderon Cutoff (Wizards of the Coast) 3959 – 3956 BBY *'RPG' **Iridonian Darkness (Wizards of the Coast) **Czerka 431 (Wizards of the Coast) **Permanent Demotion (Wizards of the Coast) **Korriban Creatures (Wizards of the Coast) **The Betrayal of Darth Revan (Wizards of the Coast) **Opportunities (Wizards of the Coast) ***Part 1: Crossing Paths ***Part 2: Misinformed ***Part 3: Destiny Awaits 3956 BBY *'Knights of the Old Republic (Lucasarts home video game)' *'RPG' **Payback (Wizards of the Coast) 3951 BBY *Tales #24: Unseen, Unheard (Dark Horse; collected in Tales Volume 6) *'Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Lucasarts home video game)' *The Sith Lords Chronicles (Knights of the Old Republic II website: Lucasarts) *'Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force (Del Rey/Ballantine)' **Part One: History and Holocrons: The Second Sith War 3756 BBY *Galactic Timeline: Record 007: Peace for the Republic (swtor.com) 3681 BBY *Galactic Timeline: Record 006: Onslaught of the Sith Empire (swtor.com) 3678 BBY *'The Old Republic: Blood of the Empire (webcomic; swtor.com/Dark Horse)' **1: Shades of the Sith 3671 BBY *Galactic Timeline: Record 005: The Battle of Bothawui (swtor.com) 3667 BBY *Galactic Timeline: Record 004: The Empire Changes Strategy (swtor.com) *The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard (starwars.com) 3661 BBY *Galactic Timeline: Record 003: The Return of the Mandalorians (swtor.com) 3660 BBY *Galactic Timeline: Record 002: Mandalorian Blockade is Broken (swtor.com) 3653 BBY *'The Old Republic: Threat of Peace (webcomic; swtor.com/Dark Horse)' **Act I: Treaty of Coruscant **Act II: New Galactic Order **Act III: Uncertain Surrender *Galactic Timeline: The Treaty of Coruscant (swtor.com) 3626 BBY *'The Old Republic (Lucasarts/Bioware home video game)' 3032 BBY *Galactic Battlegrounds (Mission 3.1–3.3) (Lucasarts home video game) 2000 BBY *'Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force (Del Rey/Ballantine)' **Part One: History and Holocrons: Darth Ruin Circa 1500 BBY *Visionaries: Prototypes (Dark Horse) 1006 BBY *'Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, a Novel of the Old Republic (Prologue) (Del Rey)' 1003 BBY *'Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, a Novel of the Old Republic (Part One: chapters 1– 5) (Del Rey)' 1002 BBY – 1000 BBY *Darkness Shared (Gamer #5: Wizards of the Coast; Hyperspace) *'Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, a Novel of the Old Republic (Part One: chapter 6 – Part Two) (Del Rey)' 1000 BBY *'Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, a Novel of the Old Republic (Part Three) (Del Rey)' *'Jedi vs. Sith #1–6 (Dark Horse: collected in Jedi vs. Sith and 30th Anniversary Collection)' *'Darth Bane: Rule of Two (Chapters 1–9) (Del Rey)' *Bane of the Sith (Gamer #3: Wizards of the Coast; Hyperspace)